What's Next?
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: What happens next to Grissom and Sara after the series finale? One shot right now, will continue on request. Pairing: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle. I do not own CSI or any of the characters.


**First attempt at a CSI story. Right now a one shot of Grissom and Sara in the series finale, Immortality, but I might continue on request. Please review!**

Sara Sidle gazed out over the water, her arms still linked with Gil's arms. Being close with him, being on the same boat as him, and the past several days made her wonder why they ever ended their relationship in the first place. She loved forensics and any sort of science no doubt about it, but she also loved Gil more than anyone or anything in the world. She couldn't imagine her life without him. A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, "You're awfully quiet," she heard him say.

"Hm. What?" asked Sara looking over at Gil.

"I said, 'You're awfully quiet'," he said again with more emphasis.

"Oh, just thinking about thinking that's all," she commented.

Gil went back to steering the boat and looking out over the water where Sara was looking. He was glad to have her beside him again. They had been friends for years, then more than friends, but sadly it hadn't lasted. He didn't really know why; he thought maybe they had fallen out of love, but Lady Heather had made him realize he hadn't. And clearly Sara felt the same way if she had come back for him right?

"I'm just so confused right now," he heard Sara say.

He turned back to her and asked, "Why?"

"I mean because…" Sara shrugged as she let go of his arm and sat down on the bench behind him, "Because I've worked all my life to be in a supervisory position and now I have the opportunity."

"Well, that's what you want isn't it?" asked Gil, half looking at her, half looking at the water in front of him.

"I don't know," Sara admitted honestly, "This position is everything I dream, except there's one important thing in my life missing from it."

"What's that?" asked Gil.

Sara shook her hands a little frustrated. She couldn't believe how oblivious Gil was at this moment, "You!" she shouted.

"Oh," he said, mentally smacking himself for not realizing what Sara meant in the first place.

"Yeah, I mean told Lady Heather that I love you, but I didn't tell her how much I love you," Sara poured out, "I thought this job is what I wanted, but it isn't. I love you, Gilbert, and I want to be with you. I want to be loved by you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Gil suddenly turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. Was Sara sidle asking him to marry her? "Sara, are you asking me?"

Was she? She guessed she was, "Yes," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Gil turned the boat around and Sara thought she had made him mad. She cursed herself as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned marriage. There was a reason it didn't work out the first time. She was right all along. She was destined to take the job, no matter how much she wanted to be with Gil. Once they finally docked, Sara immediately jumped out of the boat and started running towards her car, "Sara, wait!" shouted Gil.

"No Gil," Sara cried, "I knew this was a mistake coming here. I knew it."

"Sara!" he shouted again and she finally turned around, "Look I know this isn't the most romantic place and I don't have any of the proper jewelry to do this but, I'm so glad you came here. He brought his right hand up to cup her face and took her right hand in his left, "Sara, I thought there was no purpose for my existence. And then I met you. And we went from friends to lovers and beyond. You've restored my faith in humanity again. I didn't believe in happy endings and I didn't believe in soulmates, but you made me change my mind. You're y soulmate Sara and well, since you brought it up, I have a question to ask you." Gil got down on one knee right there on the docks. Sara laughed lightly and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sara Sidle, will you marry me? Again?"

Sara laughed and quickly nodded, "Yes, of course!"

Gil smiled and the two shared a passionate kissed under the moonlight. It had been so long since Sara had kissed him, but I felt so natural, like they had never been apart for so many years at all. Gil pulled back and looked down, "Um, sorry I don't have a ring."

Sara smiled and said, "That's okay. We're together and that's all that matters," she said.

Gil grabbed her hands in his and looked into her chocolate eyes, "I love you Sara. Thank you for believing in me and restoring my faith in humanity."

Sara cupped his face and smiled, "I love you too," she said before the couple shared another passionate kiss.


End file.
